This invention relates to providing a system for improved room air flow regulation/directing, filtering and damping, preferably for a building having a central heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning system.
Typically, a residential home will have a plurality of air conditioning/heating registers, which assist in disbursing air coming from the air ducts. Such incoming supplied air may be cooled, heated, humidified, or de-humidified. Such air conditioning/heating registers typically comprise a damping means to regulate the volume of the supplied air to the room and also typically comprise one or more sets of adjustable louvers to provide flow direction of the air. Typically, such air conditioning/heating registers attach to an air-conditioning supply duct mounted into the surface of a wall, ceiling, or floor. Such air conditioning/heating registers are typically attached in a single plane, i.e. in a wall (most common), or in a floor, or in a ceiling. Additionally, the adjustable louvers typically comprise one or two sets of finned louvers in either one or two axes (typically perpendicular to one another). Due to this single-plane, perpendicular louver arrangement, only minimal adjustment of the air flow of the incoming supplied air is possible.
However, many persons, in particular asthmatics, living and working in rooms having such air conditioning/heating registers may desire, and may even actually require, the ability to adjust the air flow of the incoming air to the room to a greater degree and accuracy both in regards to placement and flow than is possible using a typical air conditioning/heating register. Therefore, a need exists for an air conditioning/heating register system that attaches to a standard air-conditioning supply duct and provides up to a substantially a 360-degree range of directional rotation to the louvers to direct the air flow, preferably in a plane that is substantially parallel to the plane of the surface containing the supply duct. Additionally, a need exists for a register system that attaches to a standard air-conditioning supply duct and that also, integral to the register system, provides an air flow directional control assembly whereby the air flow of the supplied air to the room is directed by up to a 360-degree range of directional rotation to the louvers to direct the air flow. Furthermore a need exists for a register system that attaches to a standard air-conditioning supply duct and that also, integral to the register system, provides a full range of air-flow volume control dampening from zero to maximum flow. Furthermore, a need exists for a register system that attaches to a standard air-conditioning supply duct and that also, integral to the register system, provides a filtration assembly for the reduction of airborne particulate, particularly to provide improved filtering of an asthmatic's room.